Current computer platform architecture has a variety of host controllers to implement a number of different types of I/O between computer platforms and peripherals that are connected to the platforms. For example, a graphics host controller potentially has analog and digital ports with corresponding connection interfaces (i.e. the plugs at the ends of the cables connecting a display device to a computer platform. Local area network controllers within the platform commonly have one or more Ethernet jacks. The Universal Serial Bus (USB) subsystem has a number of associated USB plug interfaces. IEEE 1394 Firewire also may have one or more plug interfaces. The list of separate and distinct ports and the associated hardware interfaces to plug peripherals into a computer platform go on and on. Computer platforms with all of these interfaces and corresponding hardware jacks/plugs have a significant requirement for large amount of motherboard and case real estate to get all of this hardware in one spot. This has limited the ability for mobile computers to have a full complement of these interfaces and the rear peripheral interface panel on many desktop systems has unfortunately grown in size as well.